What If
by Wind Spirited Kaz
Summary: Capital City once the happy living place for Sonic and his friends, now a place of darkness and despair. With Sonic missing in action, how will the others deal with this tragedy? Set after SA2. AU [Paused due to writer's block]


**_Hey, my name is Kaz and this is my first Sonic fan fiction put up here on This isn't the usual story you see around, this one isn't all about love, and it's not centered around one character. This is an AU, also known as a alternative universe. The start of the story takes place after Sonic Adventure 2, you'll learn more as the story continues on. Forget it if you think I'm going to spoil anything.

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters, they belong to Sega, or the song What If, which belongs to Creed. The storyline is mine however, so do not take it.

All was silent in Capital City; the sky was barely visible through all of the smoke and dark clouds visible in the sky. The streets were clear as well, except for the casual fog that had invaded. Most of the buildings looked like Swiss cheese; it was as if the city had been abandoned hundreds of years ago. There was movement, although it was wasn't flesh and blood. Instead, they were robots, round in shape with arms and legs, the metallic figures were patrolling the streets, armed and ready to take someone down.

There was one building however that did not look the same as the others. Protected in steel, the sky scraper high building was surrounded by the same robots on the street, only more heavily armed.

This building, however, had gotten the attention from a white furred bat.

Standing a safe distance away, the bat was watching the building with her binoculars. Tapping her boot against the ground of a roof, Rouge the bat clicked her tongue before lifting a small black colored walkie-talkie next to her mouth,

"Shadow, you in place?"

"Yeah. What's the status?"

"Everything's in place, no sight of Eggman anywhere." She chuckled before continuing, "He sure has gotten cocky, hasn't he?"

A snort came from the other side of the line. "Wasn't he always? Enough talk; let's finish this before we're caught. I'm going in, you know what to do, Rouge."

A small click came from the walkie-talkie, and Rouge rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on her hip. "Mr. Down to Business. Ah well, I suppose he does have a point, wouldn't want to get caught. So here I go." With that said, the bat took her hand off her waist as she spread her wings before jumping off the building, gliding off silently towards the building as a loud explosion could be heard coming from the complex.

* * *

Shredding through metal, machine by machine, the black blurry spinball blasted by the machinery before uncurling himself to reveal that it was indeed Shadow the hedgehog. His hover-shoes came to life as he blasted past some robots; he turned his head to see them chase after him. A small smirk creeping onto his muzzle, he looked back, then forward toward where he was going.

As he kept going, his crimson hues picked up a spring out of the corner of his eye. Quickly turning towards the spring, Shadow's body went back to spinball position as he pushed himself towards the spring. Hitting against it, his body recoiled up into the air, before once again unrolling himself. Once he was up in mid air, the hedgehog chuckled before raising his hand into the air and calling out,

"**_Chaos Spear_**!"

* * *

Rouge landed on the ground right outside the building and ran in, glancing every which way to make sure there were no robots sneaking up on her. Thanks to her luck, Shadow seemed to get all of the robots out of her way so far. Making her way into the building, the bat ran through the halls before going up the stairs just as quickly; there was no way Shadow could hold off all the robots for a long period of time, so she needed to get her job done.

Making her way up to the second story, she glanced around before pulling out her emerald detector and flipping it on. Tapping her foot softly against the ground as she waited for it to turn on all the way, she grinned when she saw it start to flash green.

"I knew there was one in here."

* * *

"Kuh!"

Flying back after getting hit in the side of the gut with a shot, the black and red hedgehog, Shadow, slammed his back against the wall before covering his wound with his hand. Glaring at the parade of robots that kept coming and coming, Shadow kept his stand, removing his hand from his side and then charged at the robots before spinning back into spinball form, flying into the crowd of robots and slicing through them, making it to the other side as the middle of the form of robots exploded.

Shadow's shoes skidded against the ground as he un-spun, his blood creating a small puddle as he panted. He turned his head to the huge amount of flames behind him before shaking his head. Turning his head back to the front, he chuckled before falling to his knees, coughing up even more blood as he closed his eyes.

His ears perked up as he began to hear even more loud metallic footsteps coming from behind the flames.

"You better hurry up Rouge, I don't know how much longer I can hold up.."

* * *

She just kept running, that's all Rouge could do as she tried to figure out where the emerald was. Gritting her teeth, her hazel hues glanced about, trying to figure out just where it was..

That was when the emerald detector started to beep like mad. Skidding to a halt, the bat looked down at the machine to see it blinking red. "It's gotta be close.." She muttered to herself before noticing a closed door beside her. Blinking once, her calm look turned to a devious one, a huge smirk on her face with her eyes closed half way.

"And he thought he could trick Rouge the bat…"

Walking up to the door, she examined it, looking it over. After a second or two, her leg moved back before she slammed it against the door, creating a small dent. Right after, she kicked her other leg at it, causing the dent to increase. Kick after kick, after kick, the determined bat kept at it, never stopping as she continued to kick the door, her feet almost blurring out of vision.

After a few more kicks the door finally made way and fell forwards, revealing the room. Walking into the room, the bat came to a stop as she frowned. In front of her was a robot, a robot that towered over her about 5 or 6 feet. This certain robot also looked as if it was made out of something harder then the regular metal door that she had kicked down just a few seconds ago.

'_If my guesses are right though, the jewel's got to be inside the robot's shell. Just my luck, ah well, it's a challenge.'_

Rouge brought her hand up and motioned the robot to come at her, winking at it before running off to the side, dodging its huge armored mallet. She whistled, taunting it and laughed as she imagined it fuming, if only Eggman gave his robots personalities.. Her laugh came to a stop though as the robot brought its giant hammer back and began to swing it around in circles, his upper middle body turning along with the hammer.

Letting out a small yelp of surprise, the bat jumped up into the air before flapping her wings, watching it continue to go around in circles before it ended. There seemed to be a weakness to this attack though, as it finished it leaned back on its huge heels, as if it was dizzy… Taking this for a change while still airborne, Rouge flew at the robot as she kicked it in the face, causing the heavy machinery to fall backwards onto the ground… Completely vulnerable to any attack.

Still up in the air, Rouge spun her body around before dropping her wings, her tornado-formed-spinning-body landing right against the robot's chest and tore it open. Quickly grabbing what she had came for, she leapt out of the robot's shell before running out of the room and leaping behind the wall, cramming her back against it as the robot exploded, causing debris and smoke to go flying everywhere. She closed her eyes as she stood against the wall; still waiting for the explosion to end as she winced from the huge sounds it was creating.

When the explosion had finished, Rouge let out a small sigh before smirking in victory of her achievement. Her eyes glanced down to the jewel in her hand, the red chaos emerald. "I've got it! Now to find Shadow, hopefully he's okay and we can get out of here."

* * *

Shadow was currently anything but okay. Crimson blood lying all over the floor, the hedgehog was barely standing on his own as he growled at the robots walking towards him. No matter how many robots he trashed, there were always more robots to take their place; and sadly Shadow was no robot, he had energy of his own that he had pretty much already used up.

"What a bunch of annoying punks…" He muttered under his breath before spitting some extra blood out of his mouth. "And just where in the hell is Rouge? She's taking too much time…" Seeing the robots beginning to aim their guns at him, Shadow growled before jumping up into the air. He clenched his fists before yelling out one last time, "**Chaos Spear**!" sending out a dozen of chaotic energy spears at the robot army. Flying down towards the ground as they exploded, Shadow had no more energy as he landed on his gut, his face against the ground as a puddle of blood began to form around his body.

"This… Sucks…" He muttered under his breath, panting as he was now completely out of energy; no more running, no more chaos attacks, no nothing. Lying there quiet for a few minutes, growing weaker from the blood loss, Shadow's luck began to run out even more as he began to hear even more heavy footsteps coming from the flames and destruction.

'_Line after line… They just don't end… How am I supposed to beat them..? There's no way I can die now, I have too much to achieve... I still need to figure everything out…'_

"**Black Wave**!"

A blast of wind passed over Shadow, moving him only slightly as his ears picked up the explosions of the machines that were coming at him. He felt the emerald as well, which could only mean…

"Looks like one heck of a nasty scratch…"

A pair of hands helped the injured hedgehog up, and it was who Shadow had guessed. Giving her a glance, Shadow let out a small groan. "I've been through worse. What the hell took you so long?" Giving him a small grin, Rouge winked as she held up the red chaos emerald in her hand.

"Doing exactly what I was suppose to do. Here ya go."

Handing the emerald to Shadow, the hedgehog took the jewel into his hand before closing his eyes, his body beginning to glow a ruby hue color along with the aura around him. Taking in the energy of the emerald, Shadow's eyes reopened in a split second as he yelled out,

"**CHAOS CONTROL**!"

A huge yellow glow came from the building, and once it disappeared, Rouge the bat and Shadow the hedgehog were gone as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"_Heh, so you think you got me down, don't cha Eggy?" _

_An injuried Sonic the hedgehog sat on the ground, using both of his arms to support his body. A rather injuried body, there was a huge puddle of blood underneath the hedgehog, even more blood pouring out of his wounds._

"_Just because I'm down, doesn't mean you're going to win this fight… This is just the beginning."_

_And with that, Sonic gave off a grin._

**_To Be Continued…_**


End file.
